Omega Rickon
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Rickon fears that he will present as a omega.


Title: Omega Rickon

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Rickon/Tommen, Bran/Joffrey, Catelyn/Eddard, Stannis/Robert, Robert/Lyanna, Rhaegar/Lyanna and Jon/Robb.

Characters: Rickon Stark, Jon Snow, Bran Stark, Tommen Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon, Joffrey Baratheon, Robert Baratheon, Robb Stark Rhaegar Targaryen, Catelyn Stark, Arya Stark, Sansa Stark, Lyanna Stark and Eddard Stark.

Summary: Rickon fears that he will present as a omega.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Rickon fears what it would be like to be an Omega. Never having control of our own body which belongs to the Alpha immediately after the wedding. He wanted to be free like his sister Arya or Sansa (even though she's a beta.) It's scares him but he known for some time that he's fated to be one.

It's only a matter of time now.

Every time one of his older brothers or Alpha sister Arya touched his shoulder or one of his father's men mussed his hair, he couldn't help but want to bared his neck in submission. When his mother or his brother Jon told him to do something he immediately complied despite them being omegas.

"You'll be an Alpha, Rickon," his father tells him. "you have to be." Bran presented as an omega the year before and now Rickon should be next. He won't have been worried hasn't King Robert immediately arranged a marriage between his eldest Joffrey and Bran, when the other was presented. The was still bitter over the lost of his love Lyanna and so now he's destined to find another way into the Stark family.

On more than, a few occasions he listened as the drunken King declared that if Rickon himself was omega he would love for him to join a union with his Alpha son Tommen.

"Rickon it's time."

Rickon Stark stood up as his sister voice ring through his room. Following Sansa, Rickon gulped as he entered the throne room with both Stark and Baratheon families with a few nobles. Jon Stark (his name changed after Robb claimed him), and Bran Stark approached him gently moving him to the kneeling position before Alpha King Robert Baratheon and his Omega Queen Stannis Baratheon.

It was tradition for children of royal blood from any of the seven kingdoms to be presented before the King and Queen. If not it was a sign of disrespect and ties would be cut between them.

"You'll do find little brother," Bran whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of Rickon's head. "Be proud of what you become Rickon." Jon whispered. Rickon glanced towards his father who was talking to King Robert before finding his mother. Lady Catelyn smiled gently at her son as did Queen Stannis.

Rickon started to smile back until it started.

A sudden sharp pain in his belly began making him shift in discomfort. Grinding his teeth, Rickon held back an scream as his stomach began twist into tight knots. His breaths started coming out rapid and ragged as he forced himself to hands and knees. His forehead began sweating intensely, the organs would rearrange themselves inside. Whimpering Rickon forced himself to a kneeling position as he felt his stomach start to subside and peeking down his leg. Glancing upwards Rickon watched as his father's eyes widen along with the rest of the throne room.

No one spoke until Rickon glanced down to see blood flowing around him. His eyes widen as he shot up to look at his father. "Fath-"

"Another omega! The old and new Gods have truly blessed the Starks! Let us feast today for the blessing of another omega and the union of Rickon Stark, and my Alpha son Tommen Baratheon!" King Robert announced as he clasped an large hand on Ned Stark who forced a smile at his King.

"Yes, let's us celebrate the union and my son Rickon's presentation."

Tommen's eyes found Rickon and only did he truly feel scared. A smile played on the older boy's lips as his eyes traveled over Rickon.


End file.
